


tied by fate and shoelaces

by binar



Series: dimiclaude week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bad Puns, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Dimiclaude Week (Fire Emblem), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tags? we don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binar/pseuds/binar
Summary: Dimitri and Claude spend their lazy morning together. Claude makes bad puns. Dimitri gets flustered easily. What more can you ask for?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: dimiclaude week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590712
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	tied by fate and shoelaces

**Author's Note:**

> day 7: soulmates

“I love your hair.”

“Okay?”

“Like, they’re… so yellow.”

And that’s one of the many stupid things that his boyfriend would tell him. Every single lame line that spits out of his lips, Dimitri would always let out a snort or two. And he does, just now. A rather loud one at that and the wide grin he gets from Claude makes his heart race. He’s willing to laugh at any stupid remarks he has to make if it meant he get to drink that captivating grin of his.

“That is,” Dimitri wheezes in between. “So, so dumb.” His stomach clenches slightly as he keeps on laughing. His face is probably as bright red as a freshly picked strawberry from being out of breath, but the cold surface of the pillows eases his heating cheeks. Claude, in a state lacking in clothing, then leans forward to leave soft kiss over Dimitri’s cheeks and the tip of his nose. Tiny ones that tingle Dimitri’s skin. It makes him giddy. God, can kisses really do that? Or is it just because Claude has this effect on him?

“Oh yeah? Wanna hear something even more stupid?”

Just based on the playful look on Claude's face, Dimitri immediately knows what's about to come. “Heavens…  _ No _ .”

“Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.”

“No. Stop.” He grabs a pillow and attempts to shove it down Claude’s face before he can even breathe a single letter out. “Stop it. Just stop.”

“You are-” Words muffled by the pillow, lightly because Dimitri doesn’t want to cause any choking hazards. Oh god, what if he’s choking a little too much? Should he just-

Just from slightly lifting the pillow then Claude proceed to yell out, “My sole-mate!” 

Silence.

“Like… get it? Sole… mate? Sole? Soul?” He continues on as if he’s made the most groundbreaking discovery of a line in the world. The blank and complete silence from Dimitri only made Claude more inclined to tackle him in a hug. A very tight one, borderline suffocating but Dimitri maintains a stoic demeanor.

"Give your boyfriend some reaction, please. I did  _ not  _ embarrass myself just for you to give me the silent treatment."

Not a single respond still. Claude now has him pinned down against the soft mattress, legs pressed in between his legs which causes Dimitri’s eyes to widen and breath hitches. Flustered, Dimitri frantically covers his mouth with both of his hands. His face is now for certain pure, bright red.

A soft chuckle before Claude mumbles, "Cute."

"You're the worst." Embarrassed and still red as ever, Dimitri covers his face with both of his hands and tries his best to avoid his boyfriend’s intense gaze. He can feel Claude shifting slightly above him, leaning closer towards him by the way their legs are now more intertwined than ever.

He feels Claude tugging his hair behind his ear. Dimitri peeks through between the cracks of his fingers at the man hovering above him. His heart stops a little when Claude pressed a soft kiss against the back of his hands with a look so incredibly gentle fondness painted across his face. Why is he so aggravatingly attractive?

They then spend the rest of that morning just completely drowning themselves in each other’s love, not thinking more about responsibilities and take their time to enjoy this moment. Just being unapologetically in love with one another’s presence. Dimitri loves this dork of a man he calls his lover and as annoying as it sounds, he truly is his sole-mate.

**Author's Note:**

> i made a cursed pun with this prompt and accidentally posted it on a wrong day. hooorray.
> 
> find me [here](https://twitter.com/runefactori)  
> 


End file.
